


Flaws

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Playful Spock, Sass, i'll probably get hate mail for it, oh well, short fic, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock try's to find a way to keep Jim from snoring. This time he is most successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

Spock was never one to start a bad habit. Of course as children we all have many we tend to develop and grow up with. Some do to stress, nervousness and the chance of learning one from another person you are around a lot. But with constant care and devotion from the child's parent. Most cases are quickly ridded. 

But with James T. Kirk, that was unfortunately and interiorly another story. 

Spock, for the third time that night, woke from the same suffocating; erratic noise, he had woke to, every other night, he would spend with the blond haired boy. The more he tried to ignore Jim's unstoppable growls, the louder it became. 

Spock blinked dry, red eyes. He wasn't sure if this was his sixth or twelfth time he begrudgingly was woken that early insufferable morning. The suns rays were mildly blocked by curtains, but some of its glittering light splayed across their bedrooms floor. His sleepy mind tried to decipher reality from dream, when a considerably loud choke made Spock fully wake. 

He propped himself up on his elbows and sent a unnoticed glare to the sleeping Captain. He loved Jim, adored him even, but even the strongest of loves couldn't control the unsought of colorful anger, filling his mind at the moment. If this was inherited, then Spock would gladly wake George from the dead to slay him, him self.

He sighed deeply, rubbing the corners of his eyes from sleep and breathed once more, to cool his sleepy minds, cranky mood. 

He lowered his arm and looked to Jim a second time. Wondering -once more- on how to stop the unpleasant and unsettling snores.

He had tried rolling him over onto his side. That didn't work.

He attempted the old 'closing off the nostrils', but that lasted only a few measly minutes, ending up giving the boy a smothering fit, with a very confused and shaken up Jim, at the end.

He had tried everything, but nothing in the end kept Jim's sinuses from tearing their selves apart. 

Spock sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that morning. He rolled onto his side to face the man, eyes wondering over sleeping features, wishing for the dying noise to finally quiet their screams of misery.

When all hope seemed lost, an idea popped into Spock's head. With excitement erupting through his chest and a curl faintly pulling at the corners of his mouth, he moved into action. 

The bed dipped where the Vulcan scooted down to align his nose to Jim's chin. He leaned into the crook of his neck and slowly dragged the tip of his tongue under the Captain's sensitive jaw. Dragging the warm muscle into sensitive areas, to surely wake the other from his deep slumber. 

'Sneaky' wasn't a word Spock liked to associate with himself, But at the moment, he couldn't deny that he considerably was being just that. 

He felt the muscles in the others jaw stiffen, and a deep waking breath erupted from Jim's nose. 

Spock kept his mouth moving over Jim's jaw, to slowly drift down to his neck, his collar bone and anywhere else that made the others breath hitch most pleasantly. 

The Vulcans hands soon found their way to the others pants. Fidgeting and drifting fingers teasingly at the strings that held Jim's pants in place.

Spock knew Jim was awake now. The sounds of uneven breaths and the deep sighs of need was circling over Spock's head. Hands sleepily fell to Spock's hair. Stroking and fingering the satin black strands with slow movements, feeling the thin hairs fall softly from his fingers. Soft mumbles of Spock's name sounded sleepy and thick as he repeated it. The taste of his name making Jim's body ache with a need his sleepy body was ready to wake to. Jim's hands were warm with sleep as they gently rubbed at the Vulcan's naked shoulders, the warmth feeling incredible on his cold skin. Blunt nails dragged over his arm, blossoming green smooth lines on pale flesh. 

Spock softly chuckled. Deep and deliciously to Jim's groggy ears. What he didn't know, and didn't expect, was that the laugh was not with him, but directed at him...

Spock hummed smoothly, like how a cats purr rumbled in its chest. He gave Jim's jaw one last kiss before he abruptly rolled himself over. His back, evilly facing a shocked, confused and uncomfortable Jim. 

Spock sighed with a satisfied curl on his lips and felt his eyes fall closed, before sweetly mumbling to the man at his side, with that voice Jim always thought he would adore.

"Sleep well, my love." 

Then Spock pleasantly fell into a deep sleep, leaving a very confused and upset Jim to relieve himself frustratingly in the bathroom. 

*end*

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written as a different ship I wrote about a year ago, but decided to translate it into Spirk for a conveiniate request. Haha :)
> 
> I hope you guys like. It's my first Spirk fic, please be gentle with me!!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are almost as amazing as you are! :)


End file.
